


We are one

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Feels, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Kane finally having fun, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: Taker has been gone for a month for god knows what leaving Kane all by himself. Kane has been invited to join a group of wrestling misfits to have a drink and have fun.What could go wrong?





	1. On your own

That match couldn't have been more perfect. The audience was on their feet screaming and jumping up and down, stunned by the stunts performed before them. Kane couldn't hide the smile on his face as he left his opponent broken and beating in the ring, and returned backstage.

No one was waiting for him backstage to cheer and congratulate him like what happened with other wrestlers, but Kane didn't mind the brief moment of silence it was rather was calming. The only thing Kane could hear was the clicking of his boots smacking the concrete, as he marched down the hall.

"Water," Kane told himself, as he searched for a drink, "I need water."

Kane's throat was dry as red wine, yet he was sweating buckets. His knees felt weak, "Maybe I shouldn't have jump off the turnbuckle three times in a row," Kane mumbled, as he entered his locker room, "damn knee is acting up again."

Those words made the Monster cringe, he was making himself feel old. He closed the door behind him and went to his bag.

Kane hesitated, did Seth mess with his gear again? 

Kane quickly checked his bag...everything was fine. There were no holes in his jeans, his t-shirt wasn't cut like a crop top and his spare mask was in perfect condition. He sighed in relief, as he peeled off his sweaty gear and tossed it aside.

Suddenly Kane had a horrible feeling in his gut, he turned to his locker room door which surprisingly didn't come with a lock. Kane knew he needed a shower, but he didn't want to risk Seth sneaking in.

If Seth ruined his clothes, he'd be screwed, Taker was out of town for some reason he wouldn't really say why, but Taker said it was important.

Taker had been gone for a solid mouth refusing to answer any texts or calls from anyone, even Kane. Not wanting to take the risk, Kane quickly wrapped himself in a towel and grabbed his phone.

Kane looked through his short list of contacts and stopped on Big Show.

K: Hey Show where are you?

As soon as Kane sent that text he realized he was still wearing his mask, so with his free hand he peeled that off too and tossed it next to his sweaty ring gear. Suddenly, Kane's phone buzzed.

B: In catering why?

Kane snickered.

K: Can you come to my locker room? I need a guard.

B: You okay?

K: Depends...emotionally or physically?

B: I'll be right there.

Kane rolled his eyes and put his phone in his bag, as he waited for show to...show up. A few moments pass and Kane was starting to get impatient, he was tapping his bare foot on the cold floor, as he listened for any sign of the big show.

Being a little curious, Kane decided to stick his head out down the hall to see if he could spot the walking giant. He opened the door, stuck his head out, and looked to his left. Nothing. Then he looked to his right. Nothing.

Kane let out a growl, "Where the hell are you show?"

A shiver went down his spine he was standing in nothing but a towel in an all cement room it wasn't exactly warm in there. Kane growled again and closed the door. He began to pace back fourth, occasionally looking at his phone for any new texts.

As Kane paced he accidentally caught his reflection in the tiny mirror hanging on the wall. He stopped pacing and starred at himself for a moment, he noticed he was getting a bit of a stubble.

"Strange," Kane mumbled, as he rubbed his chin, "I just shaved this morning."

"Hey, Kane," Show called, as he opened Kane's locker room door, "you alright, little man?"

"Ahhh naked!" Kane yelped, as he lunged at the door, slamming it shut with both hands, "Show! Knock man, you gotta knock!"

Kane could hear Show laughing, "Sorry man, I forgot," Show hollowed, "so, what do you need?"

As Kane let his heart calm down he slightly opened the door, "I need you to stand guard while I take a shower."

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing! I just don't want Seth sneaking in again."

"Again?"

"Show! Just stand guard and don't let anyone in, okay?"

"Ah, ah what do you say when you want something?"

Kane sighed loudly and lowered his head, "Please, guard the door while I take a shower...please."

Show smiled, "That's better, now don't you worry, Uncle Show will keep an eye out for you."

Kane glared at Show, "I'm older then you by-"

Show suddenly placed his hand over Kane's face which covered it perfectly, "Don't get sassy with me," Show warned, as he gently pushed Kane back, "go shower, little man."

Kane growled at Show, as he closed the door and headed for the shower. Show's laughter echoed through the halls, as Kane stepped into the shower.

A nice steamy shower was just what Kane needed. The warm water hitting his sore muscles and washing away all the sweat made him feel like a new man. He turned around and let the water hit his back, as he tilted his head side to side.

Kane gently rubbed his shoulders and his neck absorbing as much heat as he could. After the past Kane had experienced, you'd think he'd detest the heat, but he loved it.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. As the water pelted his back, he felt something cold slide down his spine like a knife. Shocked by the feeling Kane gasped spun around, and was prepared to knock someone out, but no one was there. 

Kane stood in silence, as he touched his lower back. The cold feeling was gone, but what caused it? His heart was racing, was someone in the room?

After standing in silence for a couple of minutes, Kane decided he had enough and turned off the water. He wrapped himself in a towel and slowly stepped out of the shower.

He looked around he didn't see anyone, but he wasn't gonna take any chances. Kane checked everywhere under the benches in the lockers even in the other showers, but no one was there.

With a sigh of relief, Kane dried himself off and got dressed. As he put on his spare mask, Kane opened the door.

"I'm done, Show" Kane said, as he adjusted his mask, "thanks man."

Show nodded and walked away, "No problem man."

As Show walked away, Kane was spotted by Daniel.

"Kane!" Daniel called, as he hurried over, "hold on a second."

Kane stood in the door frame, as Daniel approached him, "What's up Daniel?"

Daniel had a big smile across his bearded face, "Me and a couple others are going out for a drink are you interested?"

Kane nervously smiled, "I don't really...drink."

"You don't have to drink," Daniel insisted, "come on it will be fun."

"Thanks for the invite, but-"

"Kane come on," Daniel repeated, as he put his hands on his hips, "you need a night out and you've been doing nothing since Taker left."

Kane glared at Daniel, but for once didn't growl, "I have things to do at home," Kane mumbled, as he attempted to close the door, "I'll see you later."

Before Kane could close the door Daniel stuck his foot in and caught the door, "Wait, wait, wait," Daniel repeated, as he pushed himself into Kane's locker room, "come on, Kane we haven't hung out in forever, and I think this will be good for you."

"What would you know!" Kane barked harshly, "goat-face! "

Daniel then realized he might have taken it too far, "Easy there big guy. I didn't mean anything, I just wanted to hang out with my best friend."

Kane's eyes suddenly widen with shock, but he didn't say anything.

Daniel took this time to take a few steps back towards the door, "Sorry to bug you," Daniel apologized, as he entered the hallway, "maybe next we-"

"Whose going?"

Daniel was startled by Kane's sudden question, "Uh, well Me...Big Show, Gold Dust, Sin Cara and Breezango."

Kane lifted a brow, that was the weirdest mismatch of misfits that Kane even heard of.

"So, do you wanna come?" Daniel asked again, really hoping Kane would say yes.

Kane held the door opened and looked at the floor, "Y-yeah...sure."


	2. Hard to swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane has decided he join Daniel and his band of misfits for a drink, but will people judge? Will they protest?

Daniel nearly jumped out of his shoes when his 7ft friend said yes, he was in disbelief, "R-really," Daniel stuttered, as Kane raised his head, "you really wanna come with us?"

With a weak smile, Kane nodded. Daniel smiled as big, as he could and jumped for joy, "Awesome this is gonna be great," He laughed, as he grabbed Kane's wrist, "come on let's go."

Daniel dragged Kane down the hall to the lounge area where everyone was waiting and chatting. Big Show was shaking the vending machine with both hands either trying to get his money back, or knock all the snacks down, "Come on you stupid thing!" Show barked, with a toothy snarl, "gimme my food!"

Gold dust was fixing his face paint in a small, golden pocket mirror, smiling and snapping his teeth at his reflection. Sin Cara was laying down on the sofa staring at the ceiling like he was in therapy with his hands gently placed on his stomach. Then Kane spotted Breezango, Fandango was sitting in a big arm chair with Tyler sitting on his knee, taking selfies, "Gorgeous, Breezy," Fandango praised, as he slicked his hair back, "perfect."

"I know," Tyler stated, as he tilted his chin down and took another selfie, "get in here Dango."

Fandango leaned in and posed with Tyler, as Kane stared curiously. Suddenly, Tyler's gaze left his phone and spotted Kane, he shrieked, "Hold up! Freeze, in the name of fashion!"

Kane crossed his arms and tilted his head, as everyone started to stare. Tyler stood up and looked at Kane with disgust, "What in the Holy name of Gucci are you wearing!" Tyler snapped, as Fandango stood up, "this is a clear felony!"

Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out his ticket book, "An old, ugly t-shirt," Tyler looked Kane up and down with a snobby glare, "old jeans...and those boots! How dare you!"

"Breezy, Breezy," Fandango called, as he grabbed Tyler's shoulders and held the fiesty blond back, "Take it easy, Breezy remember you're the good cop."

Tyler looked at Kane and wagged his finger, "Your lucky my partners here if he wasn't you'd be getting some serious time."

Kane growled at Tyler sending the blond running and taking shelter behind Fandango who was backing up as well. Daniel suddenly stepped in, "Kane's gonna be joining us guys, I hope that's not a problem?"

"Not dressed like that he isn't!" Tyler gasped, still hiding behind Fandango, "the fashion police can't be seen with someone dressed like an old man!"

Kane cracked his knuckles and moved closer to Tyler, but Daniel stepped in front of him, "Hey, hey Kane it's okay!" Daniel insisted, patting Kane's chest, "don't listen to him."

"I don't have a problem with it," Big show said, as he leaned against the vending machine, "it will be nice to have another giant by my side."

"Is his brother coming?" Gold dust asked, as he batted his thick eyelashes, "I haven't seen him in a while."

Kane shook his head, "he's...out."

Gold dust pouted, "Oh really?Or is he locked away somewhere...waiting to be found?"

Kane cringed and shivered, as Gold dust seductively stuck out his tongue and smiled, "You sneaky little devil," Gold dust laughed, as he slowly walked over to Kane, "your lying."

Not wanting to get too close, Kane took a step back, "What do you mean?" Kane asked, as Gold dust got closer, "I told you he's out."

"I see what's happening here," Gold dust laughed, as he stopped in front of Kane, and put his hands on his hips, "your being a greedy little monster and keeping your brother all to yourself...how naughty."

"Okay!" Daniel laughed nervously, as he stood between Gold dust and Kane, "we should really get going!"

"I'm not going out if Kane's dressed like that!" Tyler whined, as he looked up and Fandango, "right partner?"

Fandango put a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "That's right Breezy, either he changes or we're not going."

Kane rolled his eyes, as Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, fine," Daniel agreed, "we'll get Kane some new clothes and then go to the bar, sound good?"

Kane glared at Daniel with shock, but everyone nodded, and started walking to the exit, "Wait, what!" Kane snapped, as he grabbed Daniel's arm, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Don't worry about it, Kane this will be fun."

"I don't need new clothes."

"You kinda do."

"No, I don't and there's no tall and big around here."

"We're not going crazy Kane, just a shirt and maybe new pants and we'll be done."

"This is ridiculous! How are you going along with this?"

Daniel smiled, and started following the group, "Because this is how people have fun," Daniel laughed, as he looked back at Kane, "now, are you coming or not?"

Kane stood there alone, as Daniel continued walking. Something in Kane's gut told him no, but his brain was screaming yes. He debated with himself , as Daniel got farther and farther away, "What do I do?" Kane asked himself, as his heart started to race, "I wanna go out, but-"

"We're leaving Kane," Daniel called with his hand on the exit door, "this is your last chance, are you coming?"

Kane felt a cold hand on his throat, "I-I-I," Kane stuttered, as he tried to get the words out, "I-I'm..."

Daniel sighed, "It's fine, Kane. You don't wanna come that's fine." 

Kane put his hands on his throat, as Daniel left closing the door behind him, "W-wait," Kane gasped, as he scratched his neck, "Daniel...wait."

Kane felt like he was choking, the words he wanted to say we're stuck. He coughed loudly thinking something was stuck, but nothing came out. Wordlessly, Kane started to run he ran for the exit door, but he still felt the hand on his throat trying to keep him back.

"Stop!" Kane coughed, as he clawed at his throat, "wait for me!"

Whatever was holding Kane was not going to let him go. Kane scratched his throat so badly he feared it would start to bleed. He reached the door and threw it open with his shoulder, awkwardly the group was only three feet away, so they were very startled by Kane's sudden entrance.

All eyes were on Kane, as he stood there with his hand on his red neck, "You okay Kane?" Daniel asked with concern, "did you change your mind?"

Kane was panting, but he nodded. Daniel smiled, as he stood next to Kane, "Woah! What happened to your neck!"

Kane didn't want to say anything, so he waved it off like it was nothing, but Big show took it as a big deal and stepped forward, "What's going on, Kane?"

"N-nothing," Kane mumbled, as he kept his hand on his throat, "everything is fine let's just go."

Big Show suddenly grabbed Kane's hand and removed it from his throat, "Oh my God," Show gasped, as he raised Kane's arm high in the air, "What did you do to your neck!"

Kane was on his tippy toes, but he protested, "It's nothing. Air just went down the wrong tube, I'm fine."

As Kane barely finished his sentence Show started roughly patting Kane's back. The harsh impact felt like a horse was kicking his spine, "Show, stop!" Kane pleaded, as he tried to pull away, "I'm. Not. Choking!"

Daniel and Breezango jumped in to stop Show's attempt at helping and got Show to release Kane. Kane's back was screaming in pain, as everyone continued to stare.

"You good?" Show asked, as Kane leaned back trying to fix his spine, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Show," Kane moaned, "My spine is just broken in seven different places."

"But, your okay?" Show repeated.

"Yes!" Kane barked, as his back made a satisfying pop noise, "I'm okay!"

"Well then let's go," Show instructed, as he lead the way, "follow me."

And just as Show instructed everyone followed. Everyone walked in groups, Show, Sin Cara, and Gold dust walked up front, Breezango hid in the middle, and Kane and Daniel dragged along behind the group.

It was late at night the streets were dark away from the arena, but some thin street lights gave off some helping light.

"It's dangerous at night Breezy," Fandango claimed, as he held out his hand, "hold my hand and stay close."

"Okay," Tyler said, as he held Fandango hand, "thanks partner."

Kane's jaw dropped in shock, as he leaned in towards Daniel, "How long have they been a thing?" Kane whispered, as Daniel smiled, "I didn't know they were dating."

Breezango were a few feet away from Kane and Daniel, so they couldn't hear their conversation.

"Their not," Daniel chuckled, as he put his hands in his pockets, "their not dating."

Kane raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"But their-"

"So if two people are holding hands that means their dating?"

"Well I- usally that's what it means."

Daniel laughed, "So, does that mean you are dating your brother?"

Kane gasped and elbowed Daniel in the shoulder, "Shut up," Kane whispered, as his cheeks went red, "how do you even know that?"

Daniel shrugged, "You guys were walking down the same hallway my locker room was in and I looked at the perfect time."

Kane looked away from Daniel and frowned, as Daniel continued to laugh, "It was so cute, you didn't want to walk down the dark hall by yourself."

"Shut your mouth," Kane growled, as he shoved Daniel into a brick wall, "That's not what happened."

Daniel bounced off the brick like it was nothing with a big grin on his face, "Oh sure it wasn't," Daniel chuckled, as he tried to shove Kane back, "you act all tough, but I know what you're really like."

"Say another word, Goat-boy and I'll knock your teeth in."

"It's not a bad thing, Kane it's sweet."

"Shut up."

"Honestly it's adorable."

"Shut up."

"I knew you guys were close."

"Shut up."

"It's like one of those soap operas when the two people get together in the end and-"

With a growl, Kane grabbed Daniel's beard and gave it a hard tug causing Daniel to yelp, "What the heck!" 

"When someone says shut up, you shut up!"

"I don't get it, Kane," Daniel huffed, as he rubbed his chin, "your obviously close with your brother, but when someone mentions him you...freak out."

"I don't freak out," Kane chuckled, as he fixed his mask, "your talking nonsense."

"No I'm not," Daniel started, as he put his hands back in his pockets, "a few weeks ago during that lighting storm you were shaking like a leaf."

"I was not!"

"Then, a week after that one of the smoke machines went off and you ran off scared."

"What does this have to do with my brother?" Kane questioned, as he looked down at Daniel, "your not making any sense."

"I wasn't finished," Daniel scolded, as he frowned at Kane, "You go into this strange panic whenever something Undertaker related happens, but when someone says something bad about him you go full demon."

"What are you getting at?" 

"Are you afraid of him?" Daniel asked, as they crossed the road, "or do you love him?"

Kane stopped talking. The conversation dropped like a fly and it didn't come back. Kane and Daniel walked in silence they didn't even look at eachother. Kane's stomach was starting to hurt, as if his heart just dropped without warning. Daniel's eyes fell to his feet and he watched himself march, "Why did I say that?" Daniel asked himself, feeling discouraged, "does Kane hate me now?"

Hair fell in front of Kane's face covering it fully, but he didn't bother to move it. He kept his head down and watched his feet, "I don't know," Kane told himself, "I don't know my brother is...complicated. Most days I don't know how I feel, but I'm sure he feels the same...unsure."

Kane remembered the feeling of holding his brother's hand. It was before Taker's Wrestlemania match with Roman and Taker wanted to talk to him in private. Kane could remember the weak smile Taker gave him and, the heart wrenching speech he gave. He was done.

He remembered feeling so betrayed and abandoned the whole scene played out perfectly in his head.

* * *

"Hey little brother!" Taker called, as Kane just entered backstage, "come here."

Doing as he was told, Kane hurried down the steel stairs and stood in front of Taker, "What's up?" Kane asked, as he tried to control his breathing, "did you watch my match?"

Taker nodded, "I did, but I need to talk to you."

Kane's heart dropped, "Okay, sure."

Taker gestured his head for Kane to walk with him, so Kane followed. Kane followed Taker a few steps behind like he always did, but Taker kept looking back at him which worried him.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Kane asked, as he adjusted his mask, "is something wrong?"

Taker didn't answer, but he started walking faster. Kane tilted his head for a second, "What's going on?" He asked himself, "Taker never acts like this."

The Brothers walked in silence for a solid three minutes till they reached a long, dark hallway that lead to the boiler room. Taker stopped just before the dark hallway started and waited for Kane to catch up.

"What's going on?" Kane asked again, hoping Taker would answer, "you got a weird look on your face, and I don't like it."

Taker sighed softly and reached his hand out to Kane, "Gimme your hand."

"Who died?" Kane chuckled, as his heart raced a million miles an hour, "you don't have to sugar coat it."

"Just give me your hand."

Kane agreed and grabbed his brother's hand, Taker looked down at their joined hands and smiled, "Such tiny hands."

"Shut up," Kane chuckled, as he gently squeezed Taker's hand. Taker gave Kane a small smile and squeezed backed, but didn't say anything.

They looked at one another for a moment without speaking, they looked at each other's features to Taker, Kane still carried a look of innocence a fragile and vaunarable innocence. Yet with Kane, Taker had a strong look of worry and stress the Deadman had bags under his eyes, and his eyes weren't the lovely shade of green he could remember.

Taker took a deep breath and began to guide Kane down the dark hallway, surprisingly Kane didn't fight Taker's hold he gladly followed. Kane's grip tighten the further they walked it got darker with each step. With it being so dark Kane couldn't see Taker anymore, he wasn't even sure where they were going or why they were down there anyway.

Suddenly, Taker's grip began to loosen which made Kane panic, he squeezed Taker's hand as hard as he could, and made Taker laugh.

"Don't do that!" Kane snapped, as he used both hands to hang on to Taker, "don't ditch me in the dark."

"Just checking."

"Checking what?"

"Just checking."

Kane growled loudly which made Taker chuckle again, "I can hear your heart beat, little brother," Taker teased, as they walked in pure darkness, "try calming down."

"Screw you," Kane mumbled, as his cheeks blushed, "So, why are you dragging me down here?"

Taker still didn't answer.

"This silent treatment is getting old, Taker can you spit it out already?" Kane asked, as he could feel Taker's grip tighten, "Your acting strange."

"We're almost there," Taker stated, "Watch your step here, we're heading downstairs."

Kane rolled his eyes, but took his brother's warning he could hear Taker desending down steel stairs that echoed with each step. They walked down blindly hanging onto eachother for dear life for what felt like an eternity. The arena was rather cold, but with each step it got warmer and warmer.

Once they reached the bottom Kane spotted a faint red light with a sign below it "Boiler room employees only," and for some reason seeing that sign made him feel sick. The red light made it easier to see and it gave Taker an awesome silhouette with his hat and jacket, but Kane couldn't see his face yet.

Despite being unable to see Taker's face, Kane knew his brother was looking at him, as they entered the boiler room. Once they both stepped in Taker searched the wall for a light switch, but quickly found it and flipped it on.

The bright fluorescent lights nearly blinded Kane, he quickly let go of Taker's hand and covered his eyes. Taker smirked at his brother's actions, "You alright?" He asked, gently grabbing Kane's wrist, "can you see?"

Kane removed his hands from his eyes and squinted, "Y-yeah I'm fine," Kane mumbled, as he gave his eyes a quick rub, "it's just a little bright."

"Well we won't be down here long," Taker confessed, as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll try to make this quick."

Kane looked at Taker whose smile slowly disappeared, "What's wrong brother?" Kane whispered, as he stepped closer, "have I done something?"

Taker shook his head, "No, not at all. You've been doing well."

Kane suddenly felt a bit better with the out of nowhere compliment, but he still felt uneasy, "So...what's the problem?"

"I'm done."

Kane must have blinked a thousand times before he let out a chuckle, "What?"

"This wrestlemania...will be my last."

"Uh huh," Kane chuckled, as he crossed his arms, "so, was Wrestlemania 30 very funny."

"I'm being serious."

"Your being serious now, but we all know you'll be back."

"No, Kane after this Wrestlemania I'm done."

"This joke is starting to get old, brother."

"So am I."

"Stop it."

"I've picked Roman to....pass down the torch."

"Okay, you can stop now," Kane said, as he started getting upset, "this joke isn't funny anymore."

"I'm not joking."

"Yes you are," Kane said, as he began to shake, "you get me all worked up, so you can laugh at me, but not this time Deadman, not this time."

"You know I'm being serious."

"Shut up your lying!" Kane barked, as his breathing increased, "just stop it!"

"I can't keep up with the young ones anymore Kane, I need to stop before something happens."

"Stop!" Kane hissed, as he felt tears building up, "s-stop it!"

Suddenly, Taker grabbed Kane's shoulders, "Look at me, Kane!" Taker barked, as tears slipped from Kane's eyes, "you need to understand this....I'm done."

As tears continued to fall, Kane shook his head and grabbed Taker's arms, "Listen to me, Kane!" Taker ordered, "this is how the WWE works this is how it's always been the new talent walks in...and the old talent walks out either on their own, or in a bodybag."

Kane could feel his heart being ripped apart his life was crumbling to pieces, and he didn't like it. As hard as he could, Kane pushed Taker away nearly knocked the Deadman down, "Why do you always do this!" Kane sobbed, as he stared Taker down, "do you enjoy watching me suffer?"

Taker opened his mouth to speak.

"No shut up!" Kane barked, "just because your older you think you have the right to make me suffer. You make me care for you and love you, but just when I think we're okay....you leave!"

Waves of tears erupted from Kane's multicolored eyes, as Taker stared in shock at Kane's outburst, "Well, I'm sick of it! I tired of caring for you if you won't care for me!"

"Now, you listen here young man-"

"No, you listen! Because I'm done too...I'm done caring about you!" Kane cried out, as he walked out of the boiler room and headed for the stairs, "so, do what you always do and disappear!"

* * *

A single tear escaped Kane's eye and fell down his face, as a cold breeze caught it and shook Kane back into reality. Kane had forgotten where he was, he turned his head and spotted Daniel staring at his feet, but just as he looked, Daniel looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Kane quickly looked away and wiped the tear from under his mask.

"I'm sorry," Daniel mumbled, softly, "I didn't mean what I said."

Kane just nodded and gave Daniel a smile which Daniel returned, but he gave Kane a playful nudge. With a chuckle, Kane nudged him back, "You were right, Daniel."

"Right about what?"

"About the hallway...I was afraid to walk down there by myself."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah one point for the goat."

Daniel had the biggest smile across his bearded face that wouldn't go away, but it made Kane feel good seeing him happy. 

"You know I'm gonna tease you about that now, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, goat-boy," Kane chuckled, "and, you know I'm gonna punch you in the gut every time you say it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, big guy."

The two friends shared a fist bump and a smile and kept walking not knowing people were watching them.

"Did you see that, Dango?" Tyler asked, as he squeezed Fandango's hand, "when we're they a thing?"

Fandango looked over his shoulder and chuckled, "Their not, Breezy. Their not dating."

"Are you sure?"


	3. Fabulous Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the group manage to get Kane into the clothing store, but can they get the demon to cooperate?

The bright, red neon lights nearly blinded Kane, as he growled in frustration, "You're joking, right?"

Daniel gently patted his friend on the back, "Come on Kane, you'll be fine."

Kane dug his boots into the cement sidewalk, as Daniel grabbed his wrist and tried to drag him into the store. Daniel chuckled at Kane's stubborn behavior, he looked like a tall toddler.

Tyler and Fandango were already looking through the store, and checking themselves in every mirror they could find. The fashion police were obviously too busy to help Kane. Gold dust found himself a pair of tight, leather jeans and was smelling it from the ankle to the belt hoop. The gold man huffed and shivered with passion, as he slowly moved on to the next pair. 

Sin Cara was walking around texting and taking selfies with Show, they laughed at eachother, as they pointed out t-shirts with funny says.

"Come on Kane, you've made it this far," Daniel encouraged gently pulling Kane into the store. "We'll be ten minutes, I swear."

With a weak growl, Kane followed Daniel with his arms crossed and heavy feet. As Kane followed Daniel around the store he had the strangest feeling, an uneasy feeling you get at the pit of your stomach. That feeling you get when someone is watching you.

Once Kane and Daniel reached the back of the store, Kane made an attempt to look for his size. Kane shook his head he couldn't shake that eerie feeling in his stomach. He looked over his shoulder, but no one he saw made him worry; actually Kane's group were the only customers in the store.

Suddenly, Kane felt a hand on his side.

Kane flinched and looked down at Daniel who was looking up at him, "What?" Kane asked, trying to hide the fact his small goat friend made him jump.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked for what felt like the millionth time. "You keep looking over your shoulder."

"Just looking," Kane stated, as he returned to the clothing rack in front of him, "I-uh I'm not used to clothes shopping."

Daniel laughed, "I can tell."

Kane glared at Daniel, but he just laughed. As they continued their search, Breezango ran up to Kane with their arms filled with different outfits.

"You there!" Fandango announced, as they approached Kane. "Tall...red friend, we're found you some outfits that might fix your appearance...maybe."

Kane ignored the obvious insult and looked at the odd clothes both men brought, "No."

"Kane!" Daniel scolded, "At least try them on...then you can judge."

"Why can't I just judge now?"

"I've picked some outfits too, so you can try those on as well."

"Daniel, your daughter has changed you and it's freaking me out."

Daniel suddenly ushered Kane towards the change room, "Well, sometimes I need to wear the dad pants when it comes to you, so shut up and get in a stall."

Kane rolled his eyes, but quickly found himself in a changing room with a tiny bench and a full body mirror. As he locked the door Daniel and Breezango began tossing Kane clothes over the door.

They handed Kane so many outfits, he was getting horrible flashbacks from his buried alive matches. As the avalanche of clothing finally ended, Daniel called out, "When you have something on come out, okay?"

Kane raised a brow, but didn't answer.

"You hear me Kane?" Daniel asked, as he tapped on the door.

"Yes, Dad," Kane chuckled, as he removed the first shirt from its hanger. "I heard you."

Kane could hear Daniel laughing and Tyler dragging Fandango off to look around.

"I'll be right back, Kane," Daniel promised. "Gold dust is being....gold dust."

Kane looked down at the little gap under the door and watched Daniel's feet disappear from view in a matter of seconds. Finally, Kane had a moment to himself; he removed the shirt he was wearing and dropped it on the glossy floor. 

Without even thinking, Kane turned away from the mirror till he had the new shirt on. Once he popped his head through he turned back and grunted in disgust. 

The shirt he was wearing was a bright blue, skin tight Polo shirt. With an easy no, Kane yanked off the shirt and moved on. With a brief pause, Kane looked at the two different piles of clothes: Daniel's pile had red and grey shirts with jeans and Breezango's pile was rather....tiny.

Crop tops, skin tight jeans, and V necks, Kane couldn't believe he was in the same room as a crop top. With a red face, Kane politely pushed Breezango's pile aside and mostly focused on Daniel's.

Surprisingly, the clothes Daniel picked fit him perfectly, and Kane didn't even tell him his size. None the less, Kane threw on a grey t-shirt and a comfy pair of black jeans. As Kane slipped on his jeans he heard a knock on the door.

"One second," Kane called out. "Almost done."

There was another knock.

"I said one second."

The knocking stopped for a moment, as Kane kneeled down to tie his boots. While Kane kneeled down he took a peek under the door to see who was knocking, but no one was there.

"Hello?" Kane called out. "Whose knocking?"

No answer. Kane stood up and slowly opened the dressing room door; poking his head out, Kane looked around. He spotted Daniel with Gold dust in tow, Kane whistled and caught their attention.

Daniel smiled and hurried over, "Does everything fit?"

With a quick nod, Kane fully opened the door and stepped out. Daniel crossed his arms and nodded, "Man you look awesome."

Kane put his hands on his hips and chuckled, "Are we done? Can we go?"

Daniel chuckled and called everyone over which made Kane blush.

Breezango were the first ones there and they circled Kane like hungry dogs. Kane kept his arms up, as the fashion police examined him.

Without hesitation, Fandango pulled out a large magnified glass from God knows where and examined Kane closer, "Very interesting," Fandango mumbled, as Tyler looked over his shoulder. "What do you think, Breezy?"

Tyler tilted his head side to side, "He's like one of those fire birds, like he dies an ugly mess, but comes back decent."

"Oh yeah," Fandango chuckled. "I love fire birds."

Gold dust inched himself closer and closer to Kane with his head held high. Kane spotted the bright yellow man right away and glared at him, "What are you doing?" 

"This world is full of surprises," Gold dust mumbled, looking Kane up and down. "And you my friend are definitely one of them."

"T-thanks?" Kane said, casually taking a step back. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Wait, wait!" Daniel pleaded, as he reached into his pocket. "Since we're all here I wanna take a picture."

Kane sighed loudly, as Daniel handed his phone to Show and laughed, "Who needs a selfie stick when we got the big show."

Show raised the phone high in the air, but he couldn't get everyone in the shot. Daniel was too short.

Gently as he could, Show nudged Kane, "Can you crouch down a little bit, big guy. Goat boy doesn't fit."

Everyone laughed, as the group shifted and swayed trying to get everyone in the shot. Finally, Daniel just gave up and asked for his phone back, "I'll take the photo."

With his phone in hand, Daniel took a few steps back and pointed the camera at the group, "Ready?"

"Hurry up," Kane growled slowly losing his small amount of patience. "Take the damn picture."

FLASH

A bright white light flashed into their eyes and made everyone groan and cover their eyes. Daniel gasped and jumped at the flash, "S-sorry guys I should have turned off the flash. Are you guys okay?"

Kane blinked his eyes about a thousand times before the bright light left his possible ruined retinas. Little specks of light danced in Kane's eyes as well as a black blob behind Daniel, but after Kane rubbed his eyes the specks and blob were gone.

"Daniel you idiot!" Show barked, as he blindly reached for the short man. "If I could see you I'd knock you out!"

"Dango where are you!" Tyler gasped, as he threw his arms around like a crazy person. "I can't see you!"

"Breezy, Breezy I'm right next to you!" Fandango announced, as he wrapped his arms around his partner. "Calm down!"

"Whose touching me!"

As everyone slowly regained their vision, Daniel approached Kane, "Do you wanna see the picture?"

Kane just nodded, as he took Daniel's phone. It was a nice picture it was bright, but it was nice. When Daniel got his phone back he was sure to remove the flash, "Brie wanted me to take alot of pictures."

"Daniel, can we just go to the register, so we can go?" Kane sighed. "I'm gonna lose my mind if we don't get going."

Not wanting Kane to lose the remains of his sanity the group made their purchases, and left the store as fast as they could. Kane slipped his phone and wallet into his new jeans and they felt amazing.

"I can't remember the last time I went shopping," Kane told Daniel, as they walked side by side. "It feels..."

"Nice," Daniel suggested.

"Weird," Kane corrected. "It feels weird....in a good way."

Daniel laughed and gave Kane a playful nudge, "I told you, you're having fun."

"Ah shut up, goat boy. How much longer till we reach this bar anyway?"

With a long 'uhh' Daniel looked around for a street sign. Looking around like a lost child, Daniel let out a small gasp and pointed at a small street sign, "We're close I recognize that sign."

Kane rolled his eyes, "Good job Daniel, you can recognize a sign, but do you actually know where this place is?"

"Yeah its not far."

"If we get lost I'm gonna to have to kill you, you know that right?"

"When don't you wanna kill me?"

The pair chuckled at eachother completely unaware at the mistake Kane had made. Somethings weren't meant to be left behind.


	4. Flat note bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well....it's kinda a bar

Daniel threw his arm up and cheered, as he spotted the neon green sign, but Kane's jaw dropped at what it said. Karaoke Bar.

"You're joking right?" Kane nervously chuckled, as he put his hands up in defense. "You didn't just drag me to some sing along bar, did you?"

Daniel looked at the Big stressed machine, chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it's kinda a bar....it's vegan friendly."

"What does that even mean!" Kane snapped, as he tried to wrap his mind around this bizarre situation. "I swear if there are animals running around this place I'm gonna set myself on fire."

"Oh my gosh no!" Daniel laughed, as he put his hands on his hips. "That wouldn't be safe for the animals at all."

The rest of the group had already gone inside, leaving Daniel and Kane chatting outside. 

"You know what, I got a bit of a headache I'm just gonna go," Kane lied, as he slowly took a few steps back. "And I got stuff to do at home, so I'll see you around."

"Oh, no no no," Daniel repeated, as he grabbed Kane's wrist with both hands. "Come on Kane you've made it this far, you can't back out now."

Kane tried to pull himself free, but surprisingly, Daniel was very strong and wouldn't let his friend go.

"Look at how far you've come, Kane. You're out with friends which you never do, your wearing decent clothes, and your steps away from a karaoke bar. This is a big step for you, Kane."

With his eyebrows raised Kane chuckled, "You sound like Dr. Shelby.... Never do that again."

"I do not sound like Dr. Shelby," Daniel protested still hanging onto Kane's wrist. "My voice doesn't go that high."

Both men laughed for a moment till Kane tried to yank his hand away again.

"Come on Kane, you don't even have to sing if you don't want too if that's what you're afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"And your brother's not even here, so you don't have to worry about him either."

At that moment, Kane slowly softened up and stood up straight.

" Thats it, Kane and just like you said, he's not even here its not like he can track you."

Kane nodded.

"And I'm not about to let my best friend walk home in the dark it's not safe."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kane laughed. "I'm the scariest thing out here, I'd be fine."

Daniel let go of Kane and pointed at the entrance, "Get your burnt butt in there, let's go."

Kane rolled his eyes and saluted Daniel, "Yes, sir."

Laughing away the two friends entered the bar and spotted their group waiting patiently outside a curtain covered room. The whole building was in low lighting, was covered head to toe in red wallpaper, and black furniture which made Kane a little nervous. It reminded him of those books Taker used to read, but he was never allowed to touch.

Show waved both men over, as the group entered their private room. There were three black love seat couches circling the room with a ten inch TV screen attached to the wall with four microphones laying on the little coffee table beneath the TV. Kane spotted another curtain beside the TV and being the nosey devil he was, he decided to peek behind it. Shockingly, it was just a little bathroom with a sink and toilet. Kane sighed in disappointment, as he stuck his head back into his groups room.

Tyler and Fandango already had mics in their hands, but they were debating on which song to sing. Fandango could barely pronounce any of the song titles, as Tyler was too busy taking selfies in the fabulous lighting and fixing his hair.

"Des- Pac....cito is that even a word?" Fandango asked, turning to his partner. "Breezy their making up words, and what's a Ma-libu I don't speak Spanish, Breezy."

"Just pick something," Show barked, as he made himself comfortable on one of the couches. "You're holding up the line."

As Show took up one couch, Daniel, Sin Cara shared one and sadly, Kane shared the last seat with Gold dust who was glancing at him over and over again. Finally, the fashion police picked a song 'Bad Boys' by Inner Circle.

While the song played, Kane felt like he had to cover his eyes, Fandango was rolling his hips better than Shakira while Tyler filmed in selfie mode. Gold dust was licking his lips and grooving to the music which made it worse, but Kane just shook his head and watched the words fly across the screen.

To be honest the boys weren't too bad, they messed up most of the words and were more focused on the camera, but they weren't terrible. Once their song ended they both bowed and dropped their mics perfectly in sync. The group applauded, as the boys sat down and Daniel stood up, "Does anyone mind if I go next?"

Of course no one protested and Daniel picked up a mic and began looking through the song list, "Oh jeez, I don't know any of these," Daniel laughed nervously. "Am I that old? What are these songs?"

The group chuckled, but Daniel jumped in excitement, "They have what does the fox say!"

Kane immediately faced palmed himself and sighed, Daniel loved that song and he'd play it after ever match when they were Team Hell No. Kane knew all the words it was carved into his brain like stone, and he knew the second he heard that song it was going to be stuck in his head the rest of the night.

Daniel did the twist as he sang which nearly killed Kane with laughter, he looked like a dancing Hobbit. Everyone was dancing and singing along, even Kane was bobbed his head and tapped his foot to the beat. What a sight to see.

As Daniel sang along to his favourite song, Kane looked over at the curtain that covered the door and suddenly felt discouraged. Were they being too loud? What is other people could hear them?

As Kane listened they did sound a little loud, but it was a Karaoke bar aren't you suppose to be loud? 

"What am I doing?" Kane asked himself, as his hair fell in front of his face. "What the hell am I doing?"

He could feel his heart racing for no reason, as his breathing increased rapidly. No one noticed Kane's recent change due to the volume of the music and they continued with the silly song.

"I'm going crazy," Kane thought, as he adjusted his mask which had shifted due to him shaking. "Why am I out here I should be at home. It's safe there."

Kane crossed his arms and attempted to control his breathing if someone were to catch him like this it would be a mess. 

A distraction. He needed a distraction, now. With a shaking hand, Kane reached into his jean pocket and whipped out his phone.

Quickly scrolling through his phone he found his brother's number and started typing.

Kane:  
You're okay you're doing just fine. Take a breath, I'm not far away. Don't be afraid. Breathe.

Without sending, Kane reread his own message over and over again, and looked at his Brother's name. He took a deep breath and deleted the message, as he began to control his breathing.

Kane hated feeling that way it made him feel weak and fragile, but it was hard to hide such a thing. As he held his phone in his shaking hands, the group applauded, as Daniel finished the song jumping up and down like a child, "Can I go again that was awesome!"

"Don't be greedy," Gold dust huffed, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let someone else have a turn."

Daniel blushed slightly as he apologized and put the mic down on the table. Show looked down at Sin cara, "Come on Cara, your turn."

Sin cara pointed to his masked covered mouth and shrugged his shoulders. 

"What's the matter?" Show asked. "Cat got your tongue or something?"

"Sin Cara doesn't talk Show," Daniel informed politely. "He's a quiet guy."

"Oh, Breezy he's like that fish girl," Fandango announced. "You know the one with....the legs."

"Fishes don't have legs, Dango."

"No, but she did because she loved a fisher man...i think."

"Well, uh sorry Sin Cara," Show mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. " Who else wants to go?"

Suddenly, Gold dust rose from his seat and grabbed a mic, "I'll show you how a star does it."

Not to anyone's surprise, Gold dust found 'Vogue' by Madonna and knew the dance by heart. Kane watched Daniel do moves with his hands he was making box shapes around his face, and Kane didn't know why, but it was intriguing. He couldn't hide a smile that sneaked up on him, as Gold dust danced like the fabulous diva he was. Even the fashion police looked a little jealous at the golden ones performance, as they sat back, legs crossed and pouty faces.

Everyone was doing this box shape around their faces and it was creeping Kane out. What demon were they trying to summon?

After Gold dust finished almost everyone cheered, as he sat down and looked over at Kane, "Were you impressed?"

Kane didn't answer him, he just continued looking at the blank screen hoping he'd go away. Gold dust wasn't going to take this rejection lightly, he tapped Kane shoulder to get his attention.

"Did you hear me?" Gold dust asked, as he slightly scooted closer to the bigger man. "Or do you want me to move closer?"

Kane whipped his head towards Gold dust and shot him a look, but Gold dust chuckled, "Ooh you're just like your brother, you like things up close and personal."

As quick as a flash, Kane grabbed him by his shirt and growled, "Mention my big brother again, and I'll knock the paint right off your face, got it?"

"Now, now," Gold dust scolded. "No need to get fussy, Kane."

Kane pushed Gold dust back and scooted to the very edge of the couch away from Gold dust who didn't seem to mind. 

"Breezy, you go," Dango encouraged, as he snatched the blond ones phone. "I'll film you."

"Fine, are you getting my better side?" 

"Which is your bad side, Breezy?" Fandango asked, pointed the phone at him. "You're gorgeous."

With the compliment, Tyler flipped his hair and scrolled down the list. He gasped in excitement when he found the song 'Let me take a selfie', but when he started, Fandango was dancing too much to get any good footage. Tyler was posing like a proud model, as he hit every note and tried to roll his hips like Fandango did.

As the song played, Kane suddenly had an odd feeling in his stomach he didn't feel good. His stomach was flipped like a roller-coaster stuck upside down, and he felt himself getting whoosie.

At first, Kane believed it was the bright colours on the screen causing some sort of motion sickness, so he turned away. He wasn't used to this kind of environment, so he kept his attention on the black curtain covering the bathroom. Kane could feel his face turning pale, as his stomach refused to behave. He placed his hand over his stomach and exhaled deeply, as his vision began to blur.

Kane quickly looked at his group, everyone was focused on dancing and singing, so he made a fast escape to the bathroom. Closing the curtain behind him, Kane rested his hands on the edges of the sink and lowered his head.

"Don't puke, don't puke," Kane told himself, as he looked into the mirror. "Please, don't puke in public."

With his face heating up, Kane turned on the cold water, lifted his mask, and splashed some water on his face. That's when his stomach began to turn violent, he could feel himself twitching, and his throat began to itch from the inside. 

Kane was getting scared, he couldn't remember the last time he was sick. His body was either under attack or something was trying to escape. He could feel a burp building up in his gut, but he was worried something else would come up instead.

He looked himself in the mirror and was beyond shocked. His eyes, his eyes were different. From their regular brown and blue, they were a bright shade of green. Kane was so startled he went to gasp, but vomit came up instead.

He had just enough time to fall to his knees and get his face in the toilet to catch the mess. Kane closed his eyes, as he continued to vomit, he could feel his tears trailing down his face. He felt like he couldn't breathe he tried to keep quiet from his crying to his renching, but everything hurt so damn bad.

"Kane?" Daniel called from the other room. "Y-you okay?"

Kane didn't answer his mind was a little busy at the moment, but he heard someone stand up and approach the curtain.

"K-Kane?" Daniel said, worry full. "Are you feeling okay?"

Once again, Kane couldn't answer, he was beyond embarrassed any moment Daniel would pull the curtain back, and cause a scene. Kane couldn't even open his eyes he was so embarrassed. What would people think? Would they be mad?

And just like Kane predicted, Daniel pulled back the curtain and panicked.

First thing Daniel did was grab Kane's hair and hold it back, as he kneeled down next to him, "It's okay Kane," Daniel comforted. "I got your back."

Kane felt like everyone was staring at him which made him cry more, if he had Taker's power of teleportation he would have used it by now. But, he was trapped face down in a karaoke bar toilet.

After a few gut wrenching minutes, Kane slowly lifted his head and rested his forehead on the open toilet seat, "I hate my life," Kane mumbled, as he wiped his mouth. "Life hates me."

"Did you eat tonight, Kane?"

Kane nodded.

"Well, have you've been drinking?"

Kane shook his head no.

Daniel chuckled, sympathetically and rubbed Kane's back, "Maybe it was too much excitement for one night."

Kane surprisingly smiled and let out a little chuckle, "This is why I stay inside."

He couldn't say much after that, Kane threw his face back into the toilet and continued with Daniel by his side. Big Show popped his head through the curtain to see what was going on, but immediately backed off. 

"He's puking," Show mumbled, as Kane heard everyone else gasp. "It's bad."

After hearing that, Kane wanted to keep his head in the toilet, but for some reason he opened his eyes. Black. It was all black. Kane was vomiting a thick, black ooze.

Kane slowly raised his head, but felt like he was gonna pass out. Daniel spotted what Kane had saw, and covered his mouth in shock. Due to the shock, Daniel released Kane's hair and took a step back, "S-S-Show," Daniel stuttered, as he stayed frozen in place. "Sh-h-how."

"What's the matter, Daniel?" Show asked, as he kept his distance from the curtain. "Is Kane okay?"

"Call 9-1-1, Show."

"What?"

"Call a damn ambulance, Show!"

That's when everyone stuck their head in, even those with weak stomach, everyone wanted to see what was going on. Kane placed his hands on the edges of the toilet seat and pushed himself up with all the strength he had. The black ooze dripped down his chin slowly, as he tried to keep his head up. Daniel ushered everyone out of the way, as he dashed out of the room leaving everyone to stare.

When Kane heard Daniel say 9-1-1 he began to panic, he didn't enjoy hospitals that much, but who did? Everyone backed away, as Show took out his phone and made the call. Kane attempted to stand, but two cold hands forced him down on his knees, and made him yelp. He couldn't get up he was trapped on his knees with no way of getting up, and he could have sworn he felt another hand holding the back of his neck.

"L-let go," Kane whimpered, as he tried to stand up. "I w-wanna get up-" He could barely finish his sentence, as he started to vomit again.

Fast footsteps caught Kane's attention, as Daniel returned with a bottle of water in his hand, "Show did you call?"

"Yeah their on there way," Show announced. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Show, he's vomiting black ooze."

After answering Show's question, Daniel returned to Kane's side, and helped him sit up, "You alright, bud?" Daniel asked, as he kneeled next to Kane. "I brought you some water."

Kane spotted the bottle and grabbed it, he had trouble with the cap, but he got it open. He took slow sips, but the two liquids weren't mixing properly. The water didn't stay down long, his body refused it and regected it.

Kane accidentally dropped the bottle spilling water everywhere, "Dammit," Kane mumbled, as he leaned down and tried to grab the bottle. "Dammit."

"Don't worry about it," Daniel said in a soft voice, as he picked up the half empty bottle and placed it on the sink. "We got your back, Kane."

Kane just nodded, as tears fell from his eyes. He started thinking about his eyes was that some sick dream? Kane knew he didn't have green eyes, no he had one brown one and one blue eye, not green. It must have been the lighting playing tricks on him, like when you stare into darkness too long your brain starts playing tricks on you.

"Get....it....out," Kane could have sworn it was Daniel talking, but it didn't sound like him at all.

"W-what did you say?" Kane asked, as he slowly turned to Daniel. "I c-could'nt hear y-you."

"I didn't say anything, Kane," Daniel insured, as he placed his hand on Kane's back. "Don't worry the ambulance will be here soon, and you'll be fine."

And right on queue, Kane could hear the sirens they were loud and getting close. His heart was racing in fear and his head was spinning like a top. Unable to control himself any longer his heart dropped and he blacked out.


	5. Parasomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality....reality is but a cruel illusion formed by those who can control it, and take advantage of it.

Everything was spinning. The room was spinning in a carnival ride style. Kane felt worse then he did before in the bar, he'd collapse if he only could. Kane was laying on his back in a hospital bed, it's soft material was odd to the large man. The last time he had been in the hospital, he was chained to a cold, metal examination table like a dog. The doctors were cruel to him then, they ripped at his burnt flesh like a Christmas turkey, and Paul did nothing but stare. It seemed so long ago, but for Kane, he just didn't have the time to heal.

The loud, continuous beeping of his heart monitor gave him a harsh head ache. His head felt like an egg about to hatch and a little bird was pecking it's way out of his skull. The pounding was relentless. His chest felt heavy, as if someone were sitting on him, but no one was in the room with him. No one at all. 

Perhaps it was too dark, but Kane couldn't see anyone or hear anyone for that matter. For a hospital it was oddly quiet; surely there would be nurses roaming the halls, or perhaps janitors dragging their feet on the floors, but not a sound. The hall lights were a dull shade of white which poured into Kane's room, but it brought him comfort. They wouldn't leave the lights on if someone wasn't there, right?

His gaze met the ceiling for an odd discoloration caught his attention. The ceiling was suppose to be white to bring patients a sense of security, but this black stain....how odd. Suddenly, as Kane stared the stain began to drip.

The liquid fell and landed on Kane's chest splattering like a gunshot wound. It was thick and continuous which quickly got on his nerves. With a grunt of displeasure Kane went to wipe the sustance away, but he couldn't move his hand, or his arm.

"Chained again," He growled to himself. "Oh, what will they think of next?"

It was odd to Kane, not that he was chained that was a regular thing for him, but he couldn't feel them. The chains usally dug into his skin, and the cold steel always made him shiver, yet he felt nothing. It was the same with his feet, he couldn't move them, but they were glued to the bed. 

Even moving his own head was proving to be a challenge, just trying to move tired Kane out. Despite not being able to feel anything, Kane could feel his chest getting damp for the suspicious stain. His entire chest was starting to look like a splatter painting made by a teenager who was clearly going through their goth phase. And it was messy.

Just visable in Kane's vision was the nurse button, but what help was that? He still couldn't move. Kane layed there defeated, he thought of going back to sleep and just ignoring the dripping, but he couldn't close his eyes. 

As soon as he was aware his eyes were stuck, they began to burn, as well as his throat. They both began to itch, but his eyes only watered. Whatever this sickness was, it was driving Kane mad. He felt like he wasn't in control of his own body.

Tap tap tap

Boots? There was a strange tapping noise and it was close, but Kane couldn't see a shadow in the hall. It was a singular tapping sound that grew louder and louder with each tap. Kane could hear his heart beating it kept in perfect tempo with the tapping.

They say in darkness your mind can be a cruel device, and when Kane caught something moving near the foot of his bed, he nearly screamed.

A tall silhouette of a man had Kane's full attention. It couldn't be.

Sitting peacefully in the hospital armchair, with one leg over the other, and his nose deep in a book, sat the Undertaker. No one said a word. Taker's eyes were far too fixed on whatever he was reading.

Kane was shocked, where had Taker been? How did he get there so fast? Who even called him? 

Questions raced around Kane's mind, but he was more excited than confused. Finally, he could get some answers on his brother's whereabouts from a sourse he could trust. Kane's lips were dry, so they stuck together, as he opened his mouth to speak. His entire mouth felt like sandpaper, but he wanted to talk he couldn't wait anymore.

"The Doctor told you to be quiet Kane," Taker scolded deeply, without looking at Kane. "Do as you're told."

Kane suddenly felt discouraged, yet a little freaked out. How did Taker even know he was awake? 

Kane went to speak again, but only a little squeal escaped his lips. With a bothered growl, Taker closed his book with a loud clap, and revealed his face which looked at bit...off.

From his normal matte, black, Taker's hair was a salt and pepper shade, the bags under his eyes looked darker then before, and, the glasses on his face were definitely new. Kane raised a brow and eyeballed his brother with great confusion. Taker looked so...different, he didn't look like himself at all. His cowboy hat was missing, along with his trench coat, and black attire, even his guy liner was missing. This was someone truely different.

"You should have done what you were told, young man," Taker grunted, as he pulled out, and lite a cigarette. "You just had to let me in, that's all you had to do."

'Let him in?' what on Earth was that suppose to mean? Taker was already in Kane's room how much closer could he have gotten? Kane let out another squeal, as a response. Taker looked at Kane and shook his head in annoyance.

"Just a stupid little boy."

Kane froze, as Taker blew out a cloud of smoke and coughed, "You're nothing, but a little lost boy. You can't do anything on your own, you need guidance....a protector, someone you can hide behind. That's why you're friends with that Daniel fellow, right? He makes you feel safe."

With enough strength, Kane let out a growl which angered Taker, "Don't you dare growl at me! This wouldn't be happening if you just behaved, and did what I asked! Why won't you let me in?"

Taker rose from his chair and kicked it back so hard it toppled over with a bang, "Why couldn't you just behave!" Taker yelled, with acid on his tongue. "Dammit! You make everything so difficult when I just want to help you! Why do you need anyone else? Why do you bring other people into your life when you know they are going to abandon you!"

Kane was shaking, Taker had really lost it and his facial expressions didn't seem human they stretched and curled in a cartoonish fashion when he yelled. Taker had a temper that was easily seen, but expressing the reasons why? That was very off, but Kane couldn't do anything, but listen.

With a yell filled with rage and frustration, Taker threw his book at the wall denting it badly. He began to pace, as he held both sides of his head, mumbling to himself. Taker was infuriated he paced around Kane's bedside, as Kane watched in shock.

"You just had to let me in," Taker grunted, as he continued to pace. "It was a simple order, but no you didn't listen!"

As Taker scolded him, Kane could have sworn he saw the liquid twitch. He looked at his chest then back to Taker hoping his brother saw it too, but he was too busy talking. Kane looked back down and he watched the liquid slowly grow and move closer to his neck. He let out a whimper, but Taker ignored him, as the liquid began to wrap around Kane's throat.

This liquid had a tight grip on his throat which made him gasp in surprise. He couldn't fight back even if he tried all he could do is watch. He watched as the liquid began to grow to a hand which grew an arm, then a shoulder, then a neck, and a gruesome face. This black, dripping mass pressed down on Kane's body, making it even harder to breathe, as it opened it's eyes.

The terrible, bright emerald green that burned in it's eyes like a neon sign, swirled like a spinning top almost making Kane dizzy. He was caught in a trance, as this creature moved closer to his face, "Mine," It growled, as it showed it's fangs. "Mine."

The creature was far too close for comfort, Kane wanted to buck this creature off of him, but he was frozen. With a wicked smile the creature released, Kane's throat and cradled his face like a child, "Just...where...you...should...be," It chuckled, "Mine....mine."

Whatever drugs the hospital shot into Kane it was messing him up badly. Kane wasn't sure if the creature wanted to eat him or kiss him, but he was sure that this creature was far too close. From it's lips a black ooze dripped down onto Kane's face making him twitch in disgust. 

"Let...me...in," It grunted, as it moved closer to Kane's face. "You...are...mine."

The creature rubbed it's thumbs over Kane's lips and chuckled, "Open.....let...me...in."

Kane whimpered, as this creature tried to pry his mouth open, but a loud bang down the hall startled the creature. It quickly sat up and hissed, "No! No...mine!" 

Kane looked at the door and spotted a tall shadow marching down the hall towards his room. His body trembled, as the creature used it's body to cover him. Kane could hear the creatures heartbeat or what sounded like a heartbeat, it was loud like a war drum being hit by a sledgehammer. Kane wasn't sure who was coming, but at that point he didn't care whatever could get this 'thing' off of him was more than welcome to try. 

The creature hissed and looked down at Kane, "Stay....here....you...are...mine."

As the Creature stood up, Kane gasped in relief, as he gladly accepted air into his lungs. He was panting, as he watched the creature leave a black ooze trail in it's wake, and limp out of the room. He was so relieved to be rid of that creature that he chuckled and sighed.

With more questions running around his head, he turned to look at his brother, but was stunned to see Taker was gone. The Deadman was no where to be seen, Kane attempted to call out, yet it felt like something was being jammed down his throat which made him cough.

Kane scanned ever inch of the room, but he was gone. He took this moment of silence to catch his breath, he still wasn't feeling too hot. His stomach was rolling around like a laundry machine with nails in it.

Suddenly, out from the darkness a cold, glove covered, hand grabbed Kane by his chin and squeezed.

"I'll walk through the flames of Hell to face you Kane!"

Kane's eyes shot open as he gazed upon the monster next to him. As, if Kane stepped into a time machine, the Lord of darkness had a tight grip on him.

What a disturbing sight, to see such a strange Era inches from his face really made Kane uncomfortable. Taker did not looked pleased, but the Lord of darkness always had a resting bitch face, so Kane wasn't sure if he was in any danger or not.

"There is no room for weakness in my ministry!" Taker's loud outburst made Kane's bed shake. "You are weak Kane, and you'll never be a part of my ministry!"

Kane rolled his eyes, "Yep, that's my brother," he told himself, as he stared Taker down. Taker suddenly twitched visously, and growled, "There is no room for weakness in my ministry!"

Didn't Taker just say that? Taker was twitching more and more every time he said that line he was stuck on repeat or something. Taker's grip loosened and tighten every few seconds, as he spat out the same phrase. Kane's cheeks were starting to get sore, Taker was acting like an aunt that pinched your cheeks, as if they wanted to rip them off.

Kane made eye contact with Taker, and the large name suddenly froze, "Blood.." Taker mumbled, as his face fell into a frown. "Will always be thicker than water."

Taker's face looked so sincere, he released Kane and gently touched placed his hand on Kane's cheek, "You....are all I have left, Kane," Taker whispered. "I never want to hurt you again."

Kane attempted to lean into Taker's gentle touch, but Taker hissed and yanked his hand away.

"There is no room for weakness in my ministry!" Taker barked at the top of his lungs. "You are weak Kane, and you'll never be part of my ministry!"

As, Taker yelled Kane heard someone coming down the hall, they were running pretty fast. Their shadow grew bigger and bigger with each step they took. Taker growled at this shadow and disappeared into the darkness before the shadow got any closer.

To his surprise, Daniel appeared at his door covered in black ooze, but wore a smile, "Hi, buddy," Daniel panted, as he wiped his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Kane just stared, as Daniel entered the room and stopped by Kane's bedside, "You had a crazy night, bud. We were having, so much fun then....this happened, oh well."

Daniel brushed the ooze off of himself, as Kane watched him, "This must look weird, right? You're trying to sleep and hear I come storming in covered in...goo."

Kane gave Daniel a simple huff, as the small man looked at Kane's monitors, "You gave us quite the scare, buddy," Daniel chuckled. "One moment you were fine, and the next....it's like someone is trying to take over your body."

Daniel had his iconic smile tangled in his beard, but something was off about him as well Kane just couldn't really figure it out. Everything was there his scruffy, brown hair, his massive beard, and his bright green eyes...wait.

With a quick hand, Daniel grabbed Kane's face, and hopped on top of him, "What's the matter, buddy?" Daniel asked, as his eyes glowed bright. "You trust me, right? It's me your best...friends."

Daniel's smile faded, "Remember, you picked me instead of your brother...who sheltered you and cared for you in your time of need, but ran off with me instead!"

Kane's body twitched under Daniel's surprising weight, as he continued to yell, "I just wanted to protect you! I've saved your ass more times than you can count, but want thanks do I get? You run off with other people till you get your heart broken, and I have to fix it!"

Kane watched Daniel's eyes beam with rage, as Daniel sent his fist into Kane's pillow nearly hitting me, "I'm suppose to hate you," He growled, as he rested his forehead on Kane's. "I was raised....to hate you, but....I'm can't."

Daniel's face was starting to peel and fall apart, "I can't do it anymore Kane," He confessed, as a new face was slowly coming through. "I don't want to be apart anymore."

Kane's eyes trembled, as Daniel turned into Taker within seconds. He couldn't tell what was real anymore. Was this the real Taker, or were the drugs really kicking in?

"Baby brother," Taker huffed, as they looked into each others eyes. "Let me in."

"...Okay."


	6. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a painful night of night terrors the devil's favourite demon is finally awake, but something is different something is new.

His head felt heavy, like he had been hit by a truck. The room was slightly spinning and the colour white danced around his eyes, as he awoke from his slumber. Attempting to let out a yawn was halted by a plastic tube he had not noticed till that very moment when air was forced down his dry throat. His sticky, dry tongue investigated the tube till he heard a loud beep close to his ear.

Curious, he gently turned his head with a painful grunt, and spotted the heart monitor keeping track of his heartbeat. He watched the green line skip up every few seconds, as it let out an constant beep. Looking away from the monitor, the tired man began checking his surroundings, confused.

This wasn't the same room that he had seen in his dream. No this room was different and had more medical equipment. With every piece of equipment meant one more wire or needle attached to his body. Images from last night messed with his mind and most of his memory from the night before was disappearing with every waking moment. He tried to lift his head, yet his body wasn't ready for such a task, so his head fell like a sack of potatoes back onto his pillow. With a grunt of discomfort, he slowly lifted his hand and brought it to his face where it fell and smacked his cheek. Even his body was still tired, how can someone who just woke up still be tired?

Dragging his hand away from his now sore cheek, he wrapped his hand around the tube, and gave it a light tug. His entire body jerked, as he quietly gagged, his eyes watered as he began pull harder.

Like pulling on a stray hair, it hurt and stung till the tube was yanked out of his throat. His jaw was stiff and sore, and his lips stuck together like glue. As he rested his arm by his bedside the tube slipped from his grasp and hit the floor with a clack. Moments after the tube hit the floor, a little red light outside his door began to flash repeatedly. 

A sense of panic flushed over him, as he heard the clacking of heels marching straight for him. He felt his heart race fast, as the beeping from the monitor did the same. With a burst of energy, he reached for the tube, yet it was too far away for him to grab.

"Young man, what have you done?" He frozen in place, as a brunette nurse with an unhappy look, and her hands on her hips caught him red handed. "You shouldn't remove medical equipment without asking."

Slowly and slightly embarrassed, he returned to his original position, and gave the nurse a childish grin that made her laugh and roll her eyes, as she calmly walked to his bedside.

"You gave us quite a scary, Mr.Calaway," The Nurse confessed, as she picked up the tube and turned off it's machine. "Your heart stopped three times while we emptied your stomach. It was a long procedure, but we're glad to see you awake. How are you feeling this morning?"

With a frown draped across his face, he calmly placed his hand on his head.

"You have a headache?" The Nurse guessed, as he nodded. "I'll get you something for the pain and some water, be right back."

And just like that she darted out of the room like a woman on a mission, as he sighed in relief at the realization his pounding headache would soon be gone. His head felt like a hooker on Hollywood Blvd that wouldn't banging. Luckily, his stomach didn't hurt anymore he didn't feel nauseous anymore.

Suddenly, the nurse's words hit him. His heart stopped three times...He legally died three times. If the doctors didn't act like they did, he would have been gone. His life would have been over, forever. Speaking of his heart he felt it drop into his stomach, as the Nurse returned with two paper cups one with pills the other filled with water.

Placing the cups on his bedside table, the Nurse   
pressed down on a single button that slowly tilted his bed forward, so he could sit up straight. With no hesitation, he snatched the cup of water and gulped half of it down before popping a pill, and drinking some more. 

With a smile, the Nurse took the empty cup, "My name is Lucy by the way, so if you need anything just ask."

"T-thank you," He didn't mean to growl, but with such a tired mind it came out a little vicious. 

Nurse Lucy let out a chuckle, as she continued to check each piece of machinery he was connected to. As she did her thing, he continued to look around his room, as he noticed there was no one else around. His bed was the only one in that pale white room. It felt like he was in the clouds a calm and relaxing sensation came over him as he took in every inch of light around him.

Suddenly, Nurse Lucy pulled out a thermometer and gestured it towards his mouth, "Open your mouth please."

Without thinking, he pulled back and moved his face away, as Nurse Lucy playfully sighed, "Don't be like that."

Still he shook his head no, as she gestured the device again, "You know, Mr.Calaway." She taunted. "It's this way or the back door."

His eyes shot open, as he quickly dropped his jaw and let Nurse Lucy place the device in his mouth. She took his temperature and pulled out the device to read it. 

"Well, that's a good sign," She chirped with a smile. "Your temperature is back to normal."

His lip twitched as he attempted to smile. Nurse Lucy didn't notice, as she checked his IV bag, and heart monitor.

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Callaway?"

Satisfied, he slowly shook his head no. Nurse Lucy respectfully nodded, but gasped slightly in surprised, "I almost forgot to tell you a man came by this morning to see you. A short man with a long beard, said he was a friend of yours, but we told him you were not in a condition for visitors."

He nodded as Nurse Lucy spoke, her voice was soft like summer rain and reminded him of someone from long ago which made him want to smile. At first he wasn't really sure who she was referring to, but it suddenly hit him. Daniel Bryan.

He couldn't remember anything from the night before, as if he had been drunk and bashed his head. He tried to remember as much as he could, but nothing came to mind.

As Nurse went to leave, she stopped in the door frame and smiled, "Not to sound unprofessional, Mr.Callaway, but-." She said, as her cheeks turned rosy. "You have beautiful eyes."

He nodded, as a thank you, as she left.

"I've never seen such a lovely shade of green before."


	7. We are Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally his. After months of careful planning and plotting it was finally his. Little brother will be fine now.

Finally after all that time it was finally his. Kane's shape, his form, his soul and mind, he finally controlled it all yet, Taker felt as clumsy as a new born fawn; wobbling and tripping on everything in sight. To feel a heartbeat again to feel heat on his cold flesh made Taker feel things he hadn't in years. 

Taker had been released from hospital despite his two left feet and was sent home, yet not even a few steps out of the hospital, Taker was approached by an odd looking fellow. A short man with brown eyes to match his scraggly hair and a beard as long as...ooh it was Daniel Bryan.

A quiet growl vibrated in his throat, as the goat man ran up to him with his arms out stretched, "Kane!" He screeched as he threw his arms around him and squeezed tightly. "We were so worried about you. How are you feeling buddy?"

Taker remained silent behind his masked face which made Daniel's happy grin fall short, as he released him from his bear hug, "I guess being in a hospital isn't the greatest, but your out now, so...that's cool."

Loudly exhaling, Taker pushed passed Daniel nearly knocking him down to the asphalt and walked away. Daniel stared at his dear friend in disbelief, Kane was so happy before, but now he was acting strange.

Before Taker could even reach the sidewalk, he felt a piercing pain in his stomach which forced him to hunch over. Taker grinded his teeth together and closed his eyes, as what felt like tiny knives carved at his insides.

"Kane?" Daniel called, as he slowly approached the groaning man. "You okay? Are you hurt?"

"Don't touch me!" He hissed with a tongue like a viper. "I'm fine."

"Daniel!" Brie Bellas voice echoed softly through the parking lot, as the sound of her clicking heels made both men turn. "Is Kane okay?"

As Taker turned to face the fast approaching Brie, his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of the bundle in her arms. Daniel put a supportive hand on his wife's shoulder, as Birdie cooed in delight and reached out to Daniel.

The pressence of the small child suddenly made Taker's pain pass. Her beautiful eyes and how they were filled with such wonder from her tiny hands that held onto Daniel's finger so tightly gave Taker such a odd feeling. Like an unholy trance, Taker couldn't look away, as his heart began beating rapidly.

"Whose that Birdie?" Daniel babbled, as he pointed at Taker. "Is that Uncle Kane?"

A cold sensation clawed down Taker's spine at the word Uncle. For someone to call his brother such a false title...it was almost a worse insult than freak. Birdie followed her Father's finger and met Taker's eyes, but her wholesome smile that shined like a diamond vanished. 

Her fearful aura made Taker smile in a sinister fashion. He fed off on that type of thing, he leaned in closer to get a better look at the child and was not disappointed when she whined and hid herself in her mother's neck. Both Daniel and Brie were shocked and their expressions said it all. The couple looked at one another before comforting their frighten daughter.

"What's wrong Birdie?" Brie asked, as she gentle rubbed the child's back. "Do you not recognize Uncle Kane?"

"You know him, honey," Daniel reassured, as he played with her tiny hand. "I think you're just being silly, you silly girl."

Birdie kept her watery eyes on Taker as his devilish grin burned at the back of her mind. Taker let out a chuckle as he stood up normal and crossed his arms.

"Such a tiny little thing," Taker stated unable to hide his laughter. "Yet so much fear hides within."

Daniel looked up at Taker and tilted his head in confusion, "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe I should...get you a nurse?" Daniel suggested, as he threw a thumb over his shoulder. "You're talking kinda funny."

"That's enough talk out of you goat-boy," Taker warned, poking his finger in Daniel's face. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have matters to attend too."

"Goat-boy?" Daniel questioned, as he gave Brie a quick confused look. "Okay, I'm getting you a nurse. Wait here."

As fast a strike of lightning, Taker grabbed Daniel's arm and yanked him back and growled, "Didn't you hear what I said, I'm fine."

Due to the fast movement, Birdie was startled and began to cry which caught everyone's attention. Taker released Daniel's arm and looked down at the distraught child who clinged to her mother for dear life, as tears spilled from her eyes.

That horrible stabbing sensation returned to Taker's gut, as he watched Birdie cry. He took a few steps back, as his breathing started to increase at an alarming rate.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," It was Taker speaking, but it wasn't him. "So-so sorry."

Confused, Taker put a hand over his mouth, as his face started heating up giving his face a rosy tint. Brie and Daniel weren't even looking at Taker anymore, so they didn't notice the seven foot man make his escape.

Speed walking like a champ Taker didn't look back, as the child's cries echoed in his mind. As he gave himself some distance about a block away from the Hospital, he felt sick. His stomach was turning in every direction, as his arms and legs began to shake. Attempting to control his breathing, Taker was gasping like a drowning victim till he felt dizzy.

His world was spinning or maybe it was him, but Taker didn't feel like he was walking straight. Feeling so dizzy, Taker fell against a brick building for support. This body was so new, he needed to get home where he could keep his form save.

Falling against raw brick made Taker hiss in pain, as he dragged his hand across it, as he tried to keep walking. Leaning against the building Taker gave himself a moment to catch a breath, but a burning feeling in his hand caused some personal concerns. Lifting his hand and bringing it up to his face, Taker let out a soft, "Ooh" at the condition of his hand. Small scrapes scattered across his hand had tiny droplets of blood seeping out of them and little pieces of brick attached themself to his flesh.

Taker cursed under his breath, as he leaned himself against the wall and picked the pieces out of his skin. As he removed all the pieces he gave his hand a gentle brush off.

"You're alright," He whispered, as he cupped the wounded hand. "You'll be alright. Don't worry...Big brother's got you."

The strange sensation in his eyes became clear as tears welled up in his eyes which made the deadman jump and let out a sympathetic chuckle.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly, as the first tear made its escape. "You're okay...You're alright."

Tear after tear they came by the dozens that Taker felt like he might down. Taker wrapped his arms around his shoulders like a security blanket and squeezed tightly.

"Don't be scared...breathe...I got you."

No matter what he said the tears just kept coming, blinding Taker completely and made breathing difficult. Taker pushed himself from the wall and tried to take a few steps, but his body quickly met the brick again. Grunting in annoyance, Taker kept one hand on the wall as he wobbled down the street.

"I just want to get you home...Will you let me do that?"

Imagines of Birdie sobbing unexpectedly popped into his mind he could see it clear as day. Taker stopped walking as Birdie's cries rung in his head. His mouth opened slightly and let out a confused "Huh" as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

"The child? What about it?"

Suddenly, her cries became louder which made Taker cry more.

"Is that bothering you?" Taker asked, as he used his knuckles to swipe away his tears. "Does the crying child upset you?"

As if another dagger had been added to his stomach, Taker gasped and fell to his knees.

"Alright, alright...you're upset, I get it...Just let me get you home...and I'll explain."

The pain became bearable, as Taker sighed in relief, "D-don't make that a thing, alright? No temper tantrums from you, I mean it."

A sharp pain in his stomach made him groan, "You piece of- grrr."

Grabbing onto the brick again, Taker forced himself to stand, "A-are.We.Cool?"

Upon command the pain had completely vanished which nearly made Taker cry in relief. He wiped his eyes with both hands till his face was dry. 

"Rest little one," Taker instructed, as he held his wounded hand with the lightest touch. "I'll take care of you from now on...You don't need to be afraid anymore, I promise I'll protect you this time."

Of course the brick building didn't stretch, as far as Taker needed, but he continued his journey one step at a time. The walk was long and it made his calves burn with a hellish fire, but he needed to do it. Not for himself, but for Kane. This wasn't his body it was Kane's. No it was theirs, their pain, their suffering and their feelings.

They....were Kane.


End file.
